garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Truckin' Odie (song)
Truckin' Odie is a song Garfield sings, telling the story of Odie and Billy Bob in Truckin' Odie. Music was composed by Ed Bogas and lyrics by Mark Evanier. Lyrics Garfield It was on a dark and stormy day, And the pussycat was snorin', And since no one was around to play, The little puppy went explorin', Odie didn't listen to our warnin', That it wasn't safe to roam, So he left the house on a rainy mornin', And he wondered far from home, Down the avenue, the puppy stumbled to the warehouse part of town, And about that time, the storm clouds rumbled and the rain came pourin' down, Now as we all know this dog is dense, and is not known for his brain, But he had at least the common sense to seek shelter from the rain, Well the truck in which he chose to nap was the rig of Billy Bob, An honest and hard working chap who was desperate for a job, Till the day that rich guy came around and said to Billy's glee: "If you get this load there safe and sound, you can come and work for me." It was quite a break for a guy who was broke, so he loaded up the freight, And by the time that the dog awoke, they were on the interstate, When he found he had a dog aboard, Billy Bob was shocked and said: "To take you back, I can't afford, we will have to press ahead." Chorus Keep on rollin', Keep on rollin', Rollin' down the road, Keep on rollin', Keep on rollin', With your heavy load, Keep on truckin', Keep on truckin', That's what truckers do, Got to keep on truckin' Got to get on through... Garfield Well Trucker Bruce was a local blight, Who was known from here to Fargo, For runnin' trucks off the road at night, To relieve them of their cargo, When he spotted Billy's passin' rig, He said with an evil smirk: "That trucker's haulin' something big, Guess it's time I went to work." So he got his truck out on the double, It was the biggest he could find, And Billy knew he was in real big trouble when he saw ol' Bruce behind, Billy shook, and moaned, and shivered, And he told the puppy why: "We'll never get this load delivered if I can't outrun this guy!" The tire rubber almost burned as they zoomed on down the trail, But no matter which way Billy turned, He could see Bruce on his tail, Billy Bob was hurrying but it was a hopeless cause, And Odie sat there worrying with his face buried in his paws, He realized with great dismay it was more then likely that, He never more would romp and play with his friend Garfield the cat, If you're wondering what became of me, I was nowhere near the road, I can't rescue Odie, I'm not in this episode. Keep on snorin', Keep on snorin', Back home, safe and sound, Keep on snorin', Keep on snorin', Most fun I have found, Keep on sleepin', Keep on sleepin', Peaceful here alone, Got to keep on sleepin', Garfield and Chorus Odie's on his own. Garfield Now Odie tried to leave his seat, When a spill he chanced to take, And he tumbled down near Billy's feet, And fell onto the brake, The truck came to a sudden stop right there on the interstate, And Bruce found himself right on top of an accident, first grade, But Bruce, he had both skill and luck and he swerved up on that ridge, And he didn't run into Billy's truck, But he did drive off the bridge He hit the lake with a mighty splash, And it looked like there he'd stay, So Billy Bob like lightning flash, hit the gas, and sped away, They didn't see ol' Bruce climb out of his truck all ringin' wet, They didn't hear his angry shout: "I'll catch up with you yet!" An hour later, Billy stopped to get something quick to eat, And Odie napped while Billy shopped, Till a stranger took his seat, That truck bad Bruce was going to grab, And his plan had but one flaw, For Billy'd seen him by the cab, And he'd notified the law, The sheriff slapped the cuffs on Bruce, Been huntin' him all year, But then they saw the truck was loose, 'Cause he left the thing in gear. Chorus Stop the rollin' Stop the rollin' Do not let it roll, Stop the rollin' Stop the rollin' Truck out of control, Stop the truckin' Stop the truckin' Or he won't survive, Got to stop the truckin' Odie cannot drive... Garfield The puppy dog was filled with fear, His horn went beep, beep, beep, He tried in vain, the truck to steer, And hit things that were cheap, Just when it seemed to be a loss, The sheriff lent a hand, And Billy Bob, he swung across and quickly took command, The puppy covered up his eyes, They rolled into a shop, And they both had a big surprise when the truck came to a stop, This building was, they quickly found, the company's address, They brought the cargo safe and sound with approximate success, The job was Billy Bob's to claim, As promised by the man, Who had them paint his product's name, On the side of Billy's van, Next morning on another run, The pup came home for real, But when he told me what he'd done, I said "Big fat hairy deal". It made no difference to this cat, But I was thunder-struck, When I saw the sign that revealed that it was a lasagna truck, There are heroes of most every kind, But the ones this cat adores, Are the heroes who should be enshrined, Who bring pasta to our stores. Garfield and Chorus Keep on rollin', Keep on rollin', Rolling down the road, Keep on rollin', Keep on rollin', With your heavy load, Keep on truckin', Keep on truckin', That's what truckers do, Got to keep on truckin' Got to get on through... Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Garfield and Friends